Forbidden Bite
by Q-A the Authoress
Summary: Kairi looks ordinary but she isn't. She's actually a vampire. She lives with another group of vampires in Twilight Town, and everything is fine until a new kid named Sora comes along, and he has some tasty blood. Will Kairi resist or kill him? And what secrets does he have up his sleeve? ADOPTED from Anayuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Q-A the Authoress: **Hi there, yeah I'm not Anayuki but that's because she handed me the torch of writing this story. I won't try to make it TOO different from how she wrote it but I'll be fixing it up to make the story more…flowing if I can say that politely. All and all I'm really excited to me working on my first KH fanfic so give me some support please.

* * *

"Evil is always possible. And goodness is eternally difficult."- Anne Rice, _Interview with a Vampire._

_**Kairi~**_

My name is Kairi Cullen. I have red long hair, pale white skin, and blue eyes. I might seem like an ordinary girl, but I'm actually pretty dangerous. My eyes are only blue when the monster inside me is not awake. If you touch me, you could notice that my skin is unbelievably cold, that's why I never let any human touch me. I'm not a normal mortal, but I'm a blood thirsty, beautiful monster with fangs, or as you could call me….

A Vampire

I'm very calmed down and I intend not to be a monster, but no matter what, I'll always be a monster. I'm a vegetarian vampire, and you'd ask why I call myself that. I don't drink human blood; I drink animal blood. But enough of me, I don't want to bored you about myself. I'll continue with the story.

I currently attend Twilight Academy, located at Twilight Town. The weather there is usually cloudy and rainy. In the summers, there are a lot of days that are covered in clouds with some rain. That makes a perfect place for me to stay at. Vampires actually have some affect in the sun. They lose all their abilities in the sun, and become weaker, like humans. Each and every vampire has their own special ability. Mine is to sense things that are coming ahead. Not really like telling what the future is.

Back to Twilight Academy, or as the humans call it, Twi-Academy. I attend the academy with my brothers and sisters. There's Leon, he's the strongest and he could pretty much break anything, then there's Sephiroth, he's the coldest one and he has the ability to read the thoughts of people, Yuffie, the youngest and peppiest, she has the power of telekinesis. We are all vampires, but not really related.

I was perfectly fine with everything up until then: the day that _he _came into my life and changed everything.

* * *

I woke from my dream-less sleep to another grayish Monday as Yuffie yelled from downstairs, telling me that she and the rest were already having breakfast.

I removed my purple comforter and stripped off of my pajamas and found my school uniform; a white short-sleeved shirt with Twi-Academy's insignia on the left breast pocket. While my brothers and the rest of the male student body wore blue/black slacks, the girls like me have to settle with a skirt that I swore was designed by guy with a Sailor Uniform fetish. But it had to do since the school has a strict dress code.

After getting my rejected cosplay on I left my room and headed downstairs to the family dinning room where breakfast is being served. And yes it is indeed blood, but only cow blood since we do not prey on humans of course. Once we had our fills my siblings and I left for school.

The day started out like any other day would. Same old usual routines, same old school, but one little thing changed everything massively. Everybody in school was talking about the new boy, Sora Rivers. I didn't know that much about him, but I was about to find out when he entered my class. I had English first, and so did he. He wore a black T-shirt with some skulls on it, skinny jeans, and converse. He had blue eyes and brown spiky hair. He didn't look so interested in anything, until he set eyes on me. There was a draft, and I smelled him. He smelt so mouth-watering, I've never smelled anything in my life like it. He grinned a bit at me, but I didn't react. The only seat available in the class was next to me.

He sat next to me and he moved his chair a little closer to me. I moved my body to the opposite direction of him and looked outside the window. It was raining, then I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I turned around it was him grinning.

"Hey there, my name is Sora. What's yours cutie?" He. Called. Me. A. Cutie? No one ever said that or even had the guts to say that to me. "Kairi," I answered very lowly. He grinned even more. If only Sephiroth was here to read and tell me his thoughts.

The teacher entered and class begun. We were both quiet today. All we did in class was read and answer some questions. Sora was playing with his pencil, leaning on his chair, and practically fooling around. The teacher noticed his actions near to the end of the class.

"You. Mr. Rivers. Sit down properly and get to work. This time I'll give you a warning." He looked like he really didn't care. I knew from there that he was a bad boy and player.

_**Sora~**_

After the teacher's warning, I looked at Kairi. She was done with her work and reading a book. She seems like the smart type of person, not to mention that she's also hot. She seemed to ignore me earlier when I asked her for her name. I couldn't help not to blab things like "cutie" to a hot girl. That's just the way I am. She must think that I'm some kind of bad boy and a player. I act like one, but I'm not one. Just trying to cover up a lot of things I don't want people to know about. Like how my family treats me badly or the fact this is the third school I've been to in a year. It's not that I _am _a bad boy I just get into a lot of trouble. Personally it's those hyper, energetic kids that get me. Just one little quick burst of energy and…well I just go crazy when it happens.

When class ended, the first one to get out was Kairi. Speeding out was more of the word actually. She was incredibly fast, but was she avoiding me? I didn't get it but I wanted to find out what was going on. I waited to see her again during second, third, and fourth period, but I didn't seem to have any other classes with her.

Soon lunchtime came. I sat with some people that seemed to be friendly, but also people who act like me. I only remembered a few of their names. The tallest one was named Axel. He had fiery red hair with some darker shade of red highlights. He had green eyes with tatoos and he acted kind of gay, but I wasn't sure if he was. There was a silver haired guy with greenish-bluish eyes named Riku. They were both pale, but then there was this blonde guy with blue eyes that was less pale than us. I didn't remember his name but he did remind me of my dad.

…. Wait his name was Cloud, right.

"So, I see your attention was caught by the Cullen family." I looked to see who said that. It was Riku. "The one with the blackish-red hair is Leon, the silver haired one is Sepheroth, then the black haired one is Yuffie. I wonder where Kairi is. She's usually with them." My eyes blinked twice fast.

"Is Kairi part of the Cullen family?" Of course they seemed more good looking than the rest here, so I figured that maybe Kairi was part of the family. Yet, they don't look related.

"Yeah. But don't bother. None of them date. No matter how many times you try, like Cloud here." Cloud looked at Riku and glared at him angrily. I already got an idea why he was mad. Then, everyone's attention was towards a person who just came in the cafeteria. It was Kairi. Her beauty reflected the whole room, and her long, gorgeous red hair blowing in the wind. I heard Axel whistle loud enough for our whole table to hear. Kairi was a hot one after all. She sat down to the table where the rest of her family was at. They were talking and laughing, but then I looked at Kairi and she was staring at me.

"Hey hey hey! Kairi is staring at you." Axel said. I turned around to look at him. He was just looking at her. I looked around the whole room to find that some guys were checking her out too. Like I said, She. Is. HOT. She was wearing the school uniform I didn't bother putting on today along with those skirts that I swear made the girls here look kinda slutty, but with Kairi it looked GOOD on her.

She was paler than the rest of her family, and more gorgeous too. I couldn't help but to stare at her for a while. I grinned at her and she was still staring at me, with an expression that I couldn't read. She was so mysterious, and I like girls like that.

_**Kairi~**_

I noticed that, the new boy, Sora was staring and grinning at me. Then I looked away slowly and then looked down at the table. I thought _"What was he thinking?"_.

"He's thinking that you are very mysterious and interesting person. He doesn't seem like the bad boy type at all" Sephiroth said in a low voice. He must've heard my thoughts and his. Everyone turned to him. "He also thought that maybe you didn't like it when he called you a cutie earlier, he just can't help it." I knew he was talking about Sora and me, so I didn't bother to ask.

Lunch was over, and we all headed to our next class. I had gym next, and so did Sora. Gym was nothing but running today. I had to slow down on my running if I wanted to look human, but I was still ahead of the class. But surprisingly enough, Sora was able to catch up with me. I noticed his running seemed somewhat tense, like he was holding back. I ran a few paces more and he grinned and caught up rather quickly. We both ended up with the less time in the whole class that day. I now want to introduce myself to him.

* * *

**Q-A: **Well I hope that was good for you guys. There wasn't too much stuff changed in this story but I will continue it to the best of my abilities. ^-^ Hopefully Anayuki likes it too.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusion**

"Girls do not dress for boys. They dress for themselves and, of course, each other. If girls dressed for boys they'd just walk around naked at all times." -Betsey Johnson

_**Sora~**_

I was running in gym class when I noticed that in front of me was Kairi. Man, she looked hot, that's another thing I liked about girls; when they run in shorts. That might be very perverted, but I'm a guy for crying out loud. I was trying to catch her speed, but she was too fast. Just my luck, I was catching up a bit, or she was slowing down. I couldn't tell since I was trying very hard to catch up with her. I finally made it and jogged right next to her. I couldn't help looking at her chest. Like I said, **I'M A GUY**! I stopped looking there and looked at her face. She had a gorgeous looking face too.

"Hello. My name is Kairi Cullen. You must be Sora." That was unexpected. Her voice sounded beautiful and graceful. It was almost too good to believe.

"Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you Kairi. I think I mentioned my name earlier in English, and you mentioned yours too." I wasn't sure if I tripped or something hit me because this was too good for me to be awake. "Um mind if we slow down a bit?" I asked while panting slightly. Give me a break we were running super fast.

"Sure, I need a break anyway." We slowed down a bit (Thank God) and ran slower.

"So why the sudden introduction?" I asked she looked at me with confused eyes then looked forward.

"Well, because at first I thought you were sounding perverse, but now I see you're not that bad." I kinda glared at the perverse phrase but decided not to say anything since I just was acting that earlier and let her keep talking. " I also thought that maybe you act like that because you're trying to hide something. And I understand why you called me a cutie earlier. You probably can't help it, and I understand that." Wow. Is she physic?

"Well, thanks for understanding, Kairi. It's true all those things you said. I really appreciate that." I smiled at her. For some reason it made my heart swell up when she smiled back.

_**Kairi~**_

We jogged at a certain speed for him to be able to keep up with talked about each other more. He told me that I was the first person to understand his problems and he says that his family life is horrible. That is his mother treats him horribly and I felt kind of sad for him. Soon it was already time for the next class, so the whole class headed off to the locker rooms. I changed into my clothes and went out the hallway. Sora was waiting for me in the hall.

"So which class do you have next? I have biology next." That was my next class too.

"I have same class as well, so do you wish to walk to class together?" He smiled and nodded which made his spiky locks bounce.

"Sure, of course I will." We walked down the hallway into the class. The teacher still wasn't here so I sat in my seat. And again, the only available seat for Sora in the class was next to me.

He sat next to me getting a bit closer to me. Then I sensed that the teacher was only two minutes away from the classroom. I still smelt Sora's blood, and it hurt being so close to him. He was so tempting that I could kill him in this instant. But what will happen to the other people in the class? They would know what actually happened to him. I could kill them too, but I wanted to not be a monster, yet the monster inside was convincing me to kill him and everyone else. But I couldn't.

"So is this class boring?" He asked looking at me. His eyes sparkled a nice shade of blue. His eyes were definitely beautiful.

"Not really, that is if you pay attention to the class." Was it possible for him to pay attention and behave? I would see that in a while.

"Okay. I'll try."

The teacher entered the class and began his lesson. We were reviewing the process of mitosis.

_**Sora~**_

We were reviewing mitosis in class. Something that I already knew about from my previous schools. One of the (only) perks of being to so many schools over the years that I got to learn the same curriculum

"Mr. Rivers, name all the stages of mitosis in order please." The teacher asked me. I knew them off the bat

"Interphase, Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, Telephase, and Cytokinesis." I was sure that was the order.

"Correct."

It was nothing but review that day. I did pretty well, surprisingly. I did better in this class than I did in the other classes. I think I actually wanted at least one teacher to actually like me. Class ended, Kairi and I headed for the hallway.

"So how was biology?" Kairi asked.

"Not bad. To be honest, I thought that I was going to be the same like I was in the other classes."

"Well, you did well in this one." She paused. "See you tomorrow Sora." She walked ahead of me. I was totally speechless. Then I heard my name being called out from behind me. I turned around and I saw it was Axel, Riku, and Cloud running toward me. When they reached me, Axel immediately dumped some questions on me.

"So how did you get so close with Kairi? She never talks to anyone else other than her family and the teachers."

"Well she introduced herself to me in gym class after lunch. She looked hotter there." The guys 'yeahed' and 'wooed' on our way out the hallway. It was cloudy outside and I spotted Kairi getting inside a car with her family. A nice looking car I might add. I started to walk home, but then Cloud asked me "Do you have a ride home Sora?" I silently gulped nervously at the idea of being alone with them. It almost killed me at gym being near so many people no way was I gonna be closer to anyone unless necessary.

"I walk home." I answered.

"Okay, just wondering if you needed a ride."

"No it's okay, Cloud. Thanks for offering though."

I left my new friends and walked home. It was truly amazing what happened today at my first day at Twilight Academy. I met the most beautiful girl ever, and even talked to her. Okay I know I said I wasn't going to get closer to anybody but something about her calmed me. Simply being with Kairi today made this a day I will never forget.

_**Kairi~**_

I rode home with my family thinking about today about how Sora amazed me by paying attention in class.

"Wow, the new boy paid attention to a class. I heard for his first day that he was horrible in the other classes, except for gym and biology." I could just hear Sephiroth smirking as he said that. I wanted to kick his ass very badly.

"Get out of **MY **head Sephiroth!" I thought no more until we got home I ran up to my room and I ran into Aerith, my adoptive mother. Another vampire like us.

"Oh, good afternoon Aerith."

"Good afternoon to you too Kairi."

Without any interruptions, I went to my room and sat on my mini couch. This day went well than I expected it to. I hope that I'd survive the rest of this year and senior year. I believe Sora is 17, and I appear 17 too, but I'm almost 45 years old now.


End file.
